


For the Love of (half) God!

by MidnightMonster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Hurt John, Injured John, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidnapped John, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Sherlock Holmes, Protective John, Protective Sherlock, Sherlock is a God, So title might change, Unsure about title, Worried Sherlock, god!Sherlock, half god Moriarty, half god mycroft, half god sherlock, moriarty is a god, mycroft is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMonster/pseuds/MidnightMonster
Summary: Sherlock, a half God, who is the God of Logic and Science swears that he will never fall in love.Aphrodite takes that as a challenge.





	For the Love of (half) God!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, just wanted to say that English is not my first language, so sorry for and grammar mistakes.  
> I researched some Mythology, but I changed stuff and probably not everything is correct. Thanks for understanding.  
> By the way this is the source I used: https://greekgodsandgoddesses.net/gods/  
> Also I think I wrote in the text who is the God of what but if I missed it somewhere let me know please.  
> Anyway that's all, enjoy:)

“The war will go on!” Ares shouted and Sherlock good naturedly rolled his eyes at the unnecessary dramatics.

He had no idea why Mycroft (God of control) continued to force him to attend to these idiotic meetings. They were always about how they continue to control the human word with theatrics. They were too up in the clouds to realise that that control was slipping away, quite literally.

The meetings were always held in a cloud palace, far above where any humans’ eyes could reach. Usually it was the same, the Greek Gods arguing with the Egyptian Gods while the others quietly minded their own business. And there were some like him and Mycroft, half gods. They had the most freedom. They had the free will like the humans but were also Gods of something. They could move in the human word as they pleased and didn’t have any obligations. Expect this stupid monthly meeting, though even those could be avoided if the man didn’t have an annoying older brother. However they weren’t as powerful as the normal Gods. For example they couldn’t teleport as they pleased. They could only teleport to places they had been to previously. Also they weren't able to kill other Gods and they couldn't sense their location like some of the normal Gods could.

“It’s my month, you stupid bird!” Helios’s strong voice boomed. Sherlock thumped his head against the ice table in agony. Why must he hear the same argument month after month?

Sherlock was part of the Greek family so he had a stronger connection with them however due to his arrogant nature most Gods disliked him. He even mocked Zeus for constantly sticking his dick into places where he really shouldn’t .Although there was a half god who he despised the most. Moriarty. Child of Erebus, ancient God of darkness, and a mere mortal.

“Fine!” Shouted Ra. “It’s your turn to raise the Sun. I lost track of time, I am not the God of it, I don't pay attention to it.” Cronos (God of time) at this rolled his eyes.

“Enough!” A thunderbolt rang through the hall, finally Jupiter lost his patience.

For a moment it was eerily quiet then Zeus chuckled. “Calm down, Jove.” He said in a condescending manner. “Let’s listen to the half gods now. They probably have more interesting things to tell us about the changing word.”

Sherlock sighed in relief, finally they were nearing the end. In a row they stood up and each of them told the happenings, their work in that month. He was the last one. He stood up and told them about the criminals he caught, the experiments he did. He was the God of Science and Logic. He paralytically worked against Moriarty who was the God of crimes. He wasn’t the only one who noticed that.

“You are working against each other, won’t that be a problem?” Harmonia asked in concern. She was always so worried about her peace.

Sherlock snorted. “We balance each other out.”

The others nodded in agreement and then Zeus rose with Jupiter to declare the meeting’s end when Eros (God of lust) spoke up. “What about your love life you cold hearted logician? Will there ever be a quarter god to grace our meetings?”

Sherlock gritted his teeth, knowing that the question was only asked from him because they knew how much he was against feelings. They hoped to make him uncomfortable.

“You know full well Eros that I have no such plans, why you must ask me repeatedly of these matters I have no idea. It’s no wonder why are you the God of such petty instincts, you don’t have the brain power for anything bigger.” Sherlock said all of this in a cold, hard tone.

Eurus was the first one to react. “Watch out Holmes or the east wind will come and get you.” He snarled. Sherlock never got why he was so protective of Eros.

He opened his mouth to ridicule him but was stopped by Aphrodite. “You never want to fall in love?” She asked shocked, almost offended. “Never want to experience the bright colours, the unconditional happiness, the explosive partnership?”

“That’s what I am saying, yes.” Sherlock nodded and continued. “Love is just a chemical reaction in the brain, found on the losing side. Why would I want to subject myself to something that takes away my brain power, distracts me, slows me down? So no, I will never fall in love.” He said in determination, his voice not leaving place for argument.

Expect it seemed like it did. “Ha!” Aphrodite snorted. She held her chin high as she stood up with a glint in her eyes. She leaned over the table across from Sherlock with her two hands on it. She smirked as she whispered the next words:

“Challenge accepted.”

■■■

Sherlock placed the tea set between them on the small table. He then proceeded to sit across his guest with a smug smile. “It has been two weeks and nothing.”

The woman across him just smiled sweetly. “Oh darling, it’s already in the working.” She took a sip of her cup just to indulge in the human gesture.

Sherlock snorted. “I could hardly believe it’s anything serious. Last week you ordered the Cupids to try to shoot me.” He said and smirked as he thought back how he avoided the numerous arrows. “When will you learn to give up on this idiotic quest?”

Aphrodite was just about to answer when Greg Lestrade bounded up stairs. “34 year old woman murdered, hus-” he cut himself of when he saw who Sherlock was having tea with. Sherlock rolled his eyes. He wasn’t surprised that the detective was so easily charmed by the beauty Goddess's looks. Right now she had waist long, wavy, golden blonde hair, baby blue eyes with long lashes. Red lips and a slim figure. She even had a flower crowning on the top of her head, like a dirty hippy, Sherlock thought, but oh well, it looked like some people liked that.

“I am sorry… I mean, I didn’t know… ugh, I apologies for, for interrupting.” He shook his head to get back his senses which Sherlock thought was a marvellous idea, he was being a bigger idiot than usually. “Who is your guest Sherlock?”

Without wasting a moment Sherlock answered while getting up. “Just call her Ms. Blunt*.” he couldn’t help but smirk at the murderous glare Aphrodite shot him.

Without giving either of them a chance to say another word Sherlock rushed down the stairs, black coat billowing around him like a cape, and shouted back at Lestrade that he should hurry up if he wanted to catch his murderer.

As she was left alone Aphrodite leaned back and smiled. That idiot boy was so clueless.

Suddenly Hermes (messenger of Gods) appeared in front of her. “I have no idea why are so adamant to make him fall in love.” He shook his head.

“Everybody should experience true love at least once in their lives.”

“I guess, it's just in your nature." He shrugged. "Anyway Hades messaged.” Aphrodite leaned forward in her chair. Everything rested on Hades, God of rich and dead, but right now the important part was that he was the king of the underworld. If he didn’t let go of one human then everything was over. “He said that you can have him, but you owe him.” She sighed with relief.

John Watson had been granted a second chance.

■■■

Sherlock groaned when the Goddess appeared beside him in the lab. This time she was a plump black woman with big brown eyes full red lips and long wavy ebony black hair.

“Oh what can I do for you Goddess of everything I think is stupid and overrated.” The sarcasm was almost literally dripping from his words.

Aphrodite just huffed. “You mean the Goddess of everything you don’t understand and secretly want?” She pulled up a challenging eyebrow and for a moment Sherlock was caught off guard, but quickly covered it up and was ready to retort but then the door swung open.

The Goddess disappeared as Mike Stamford and a limping man entered.

“Bit different from my day.” Doctor though the mark of Asclepius would have told him that. The God of medicine did like to mark his precious healers. The voice was light, it didn’t hurt Sherlock’s ears which was a good start, considering the fact that Mike brought him here to be his flatmate. The man had ash blond hair which was bleached by the Sun, big dark blue eyes like an ocean with full of feelings. Sherlock swore that if he looked long enough he would see the waves crushing like the so many emotions in this man. He was shorter than average, but muscular under that ugly jumper thanks to the military carrier. Hmm, army doctor, interesting.

“Mike, may I use your phone?” He asked and looked back at the microscope.

“What’s wrong with the landline?”

“I prefer to text.” He said and glanced briefly at the blond man. He was following the conversation with interest.

“Sorry, left it upstairs.” Before Sherlock could get annoyed over Mike's uselessness besides to get him a potential flatmate, the said man spoke up.

“Here, use mine.”

Sherlock with raised eyebrows took the phone from the man’s hand. ”A friend of mine, John Watson.”

John Watson. Sherlock tested the name in his head. Yes, quite fitting. Simple and unassuming like the man himself.

He even had a psychosomatic limp and so many layers. Yes, Sherlock decided. He need this man to be his flatmate. He was a walking enigma. A puzzle to solve. He needed more time to unravel the layers. To see who John Watson really was.

■■■

Sherlock couldn’t help, but laugh at what John had said. They were having Chinese take away from his favourite place back at Baker St after the serial suicide case.

Oh the case! Sherlock couldn’t remember the last time when he had this much fun during a case. Sure he had more interesting ones, but still. In the end he figured that it was thanks to John, who called him brilliant, didn’t listen to Donovan, run with him across London and shot a man dead for him.

Over the last 24 hours he learned that John Watson was much more. He was different. He wasn’t even frightened by Mycroft.

John was interesting. Sherlock didn’t know how the man even existed. He was full of opposites. A golden heart with a logical brain, a healer and a killer, stubborn but understanding. Truly an enigma. And so much to learn about him.

Sherlock couldn’t wait.

■■■

Up in the clouds Aphrodite greeted her friend warmly.

“Aprotos, I can’t thank you enough that you worked so quickly.”

“Well, I couldn’t just leave the poor guy wandering aimlessly. He would have killed himself without a purpose after a month to arrive where he was originally planned to be by now.” The Goddess of faith and destiny answered. “I still can’t believe you have actually found Sherlock’s match. Though we should really talk to Ares and the other war Gods to dial it back.”

Aphrodite nodded in agreement and soon after that the two Goddess parted ways.

■■■

“If it isn’t my favourite logician?” Sherlock stopped playing the violin and with a resigned sigh turned around and faced the Goddess, who was a petite woman this time. She had green eyes, brown hair, some freckles and round glasses which suited her face.

“I am surprised you lasted this long without checking on me.” He put the violin away and sat in his chair. He couldn’t hold back the disapproving frown which found his way onto his face when the Goddess sat across of him into John’s chair.

“I am surprised you are lasting this long on holding your feelings back.”

“I have no idea what are you on about. I am the face of logic, I don’t and I can’t have feelings.” Sherlock said, proud of himself for managing to hide the bitterness in his voice away.

“Logic can be defeated. Science isn’t all. You are an argument against yourself. You are a half God and no man who believes in Science, believes in Gods.” She looked him in the eyes, irritation and determination swimming in those green orbs. “Why can’t you see that you can go against your nature and be both? Why can you expect that in one part of yourself but not in the other?”

Sherlock pursed his lips and clenched his fist. “I. Don’t. Have. Feelings. For. John.” He said in a kind of repressed voice.

Aphrodite snorted. “Yeah darling.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows and with an eye roll looked to the right. The Goddess saw that she had to get to the man from a different view. “Wouldn’t it bother you then if I found him a girlfriend then, right? Poor chap shouldn’t be wasted now that he cost a favour from Hades.” Sherlock at that raised an eyebrow.

A favour from Hades? Of course, John almost died from the gun shot wound. He should be dead. Sherlock’s stomach plummeted to the ground. A cold empty feeling crawled through his veins. John dead. Those words were so wrong together, so unnatural like: tomato is a fruit, the Queen died and Good job Anderson. Those words were just plain distasteful together. Just like the words: John’s girlfriend. The coldness in him froze into a rock which had probably rolled onto his heart because he was feeling like someone was squeezing the life out of it.

With much effort and self control Sherlock nodded with a neutral face. “Do as you wish, John is a good colleague, but nothing more.”

As Sherlock’s luck had it John chose that moment to enter, catching his statement fully. He cursed Caerus (God of luck) in his head colourfully for not doing him a favour.

Sherlock gritted his teeth and greeted John, surprised at himself for managing to do it without giving away much. John hesitated in the doorway for a few moments than left to the kitchen with an unreadable expression on his face.

Sherlock bit his bottom lip and turned back to the Goddess who should be the God of chaos. “Are you satisfied?”

Aphrodite stood up and looked down at Sherlock with a sad look. “No, not at all.” Then she vanished into thin air.

Sherlock glanced into the kitchen. He saw John making tea and he was relieved when he saw two mugs.

Maybe not everything was lost after all.

■■■

_“My friend, John Watson.” Sherlock said as he introduced him to Sebastian Wilkes._

_“Friend?” Wilkes asked in a disbelieving tone._

_“Colleague.” John corrected without missing a beat and with that Sherlock’s heart sank._

He growled and shut the book he was checking angrily. This is way he didn’t do feelings. They muddled up everything. Well, mostly just his work, but that was the only thing Sherlock really got.

He needed to make this up to John. He needed to find a way to make him realise that what he said to the Goddess meant nothing. Of course, John wasn’t just a colleague, how couldn’t he see that?

He looked at the book and with a frustrated growl pushed them off of the table. He needed a break from them. Maybe he and John could go out and have some fun, just the two of them. Yes, that was exactly what he needed. It would smooth his worries of them and his plan was made more perfect as there was a suspicious Chinese circus in town. How convenient. John always enjoyed when there was some action during a case.

Not ten minutes later the said man entered with a mischievous smile on his face. Sherlock stomach did a weird thing when he saw that smile, but he ignored it and instead said this:

“How was the job?”

“Great, she is great.” At that Sherlock’s head snapped up and his eyes zeroed on John, Aphrodite’s words ringing back in his mind.

“She?” He managed to get it out.

“It. It was great.” Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him and didn’t say a word. “Ah, okay. Her name is Sarah and we got a-”

“Boring!” He suddenly said, not wanting to hear the details. “Let’s go out tonight.”

John sighed. “Sherlock, I have a date.”

“A what?” Sherlock asked trying to buy time for himself to regroup.

“A date, you know when two people spend time together and have fun.”

“That was what I was suggesting.” He said in a last attempt to stop John from going.

“No, at least I don’t think in the same contest.”

In the end Sherlock managed to manipulate John into choosing the circus as a first date. Sherlock’s stomach churned at the possibility that that could be more. John couldn’t leave him, he didn’t want to be alone again.

■■■

“Well, that could have gone better.” Sherlock looked to his side taking his eyes of John for a moment who was talking to Sarah. The white bandage around his head glowing in the cool London night.

“Are you satisfied? Are you happy that you managed to completely screw up my system?” Sherlock asked angrily and turned fully toward the Goddess who this time was portraying a police officer. Long red hair, chocolate brown eyes. Her form was thin and tall, even taller than Sherlock. Even while this angered the thought that being this tall was really unusual for an Asian woman, popped up in the far corner of his mind.

Her eyes widened, not expecting the sudden out lash from the logician. “I-I...” Before she could get a word out, he continued.

“I love him. There I said it. Now you can go and be happy that you cursed me. Yes, cursed because he doesn’t love me. He never will. Congratulation, you managed to fuck up my existence because you just couldn’t be content with the possibility that there might be someone who is immune to your powers.” He finished and in the end he was breathing heavily.

“Sherlock-” She tried to reach out to him, to fix what had gone wrong, but she was quickly shut down.

“Get out of here.” Sherlock growled and his tone would have shaken Zeus with its coldness.

But he didn’t wait for her to disappear, not being able to be close to her in that moment he left and went up to John.

Aphrodite watched them with sad eyes, thinking where it had gone so wrong. She needed to make this up to the half god.

■■■

Sherlock seriously planned to do something with the John problem, but then Moriarty came back and everything was a blur. It was crazy. Semtex, explosion, children, stars.

Now he was waiting for the last beep. His blood was buzzing with anticipation. It was like a drug, something to take his mind of his miserable love life.

Fortunately John was out and about, not seeing his face full of impatience, like a shameless drug addict. Sherlock was pretty sure that that would be put into the not good category.

He was about to write to Moriarty to come out and deal with him like the real half god he pretended to be, but then his TV switched on.

His head snapped up lightning fast. He watched the screen intently as the black and white dots slowly started to form a picture. Moriarty’s face quickly became visible in the chaos. Then they started to settle down and gain colour.

“Greetings Sherlock.” He could even hear the smirk in his voice. “This is your fifth beep. What a turn on, isn’ it Sherlock? You know through years and years you held me back. You called it that we balance each other, but both of us know that’s stupid. We are not really each other’s opposite. But I just couldn’t get you to back off. You are a half god I couldn’t really threaten you, but now, oooh now is completely different. You gained a pressure point.” Sherlock eyes widened. No. “Oh you are getting it. I had a sweet little chat with Johnny boy here. I see why you like him. Anyway You have one hour Sherlock or I gonna send your pet here as a late wedding gift to Persephone and Hades. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. See you soon Sherlock.”

As the screen went black the detective fell out of his chair and onto his knees. His breathing was shallow as panic took over him.

No! He couldn’t let himself to have a breakdown now. Not when John’s life was hanging on the balance. He needed to think. Yes, thinking, that was a good start. Expect it didn’t help at all. Moriarty left no clue he could follow. Nothing to go on. He couldn’t do this alone, he needed help.

So Sherlock Holmes, half god of Science and Logic did what he never thought he would ever do. He prayed.

He prayed for his family to help him. He called up on Heracles, protector of mankind. He called out for Kratos to let him borrow his strength to defeat Moriarty. He called for Zeus to give him help. He called Hermes to tell all the Gods that they were needed.

Suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Aphrodite. She smiled sadly in response at the angry glare the half god threw at her with unshed tears in his eyes.

She closed her eyes and teleported them to where it all started. The hall of the cloud palace.

Only the Greek Gods were present which was fine by Sherlock. He faced them.

“We got your message.” She whispered to him and stood next to him.

All of them regarded him with narrowed eyes and Sherlock looked back with a fierce look. “I need your help.” He announced simply.

“Yeah we got that part.” Said Até (Goddess of mischief, delusion, ruin and folly)

Sherlock glared at her while Zeus spoke up. “Why can’t you deal with him? You are a half god yourself after all.”

“He is stronger for some reason and the stakes are too high to just start playing his games without knowing everything.”

The Gods looked at each other and Sherlock groaned in agony. He felt stuck. Helpless and stuck. They were wasting time. Time which they didn’t have much of.

“I love him.” He said simply. At that most of them looked at him in disbelief. The man of logic had fallen in love. It looked like everything was possible. “I need him in my life. He is the balance I need. The brain and the heart.”

He looked around once more, desperation shining in his eyes. Then Hades sighed.

“He is at a pool. I can teleport you and Aphrodite there, but I won’t get into your matters and I think I can speak in everyone’s name.” Most Gods nodded in agreement though Sherlock saw Hera (queen of Gods and wife of Zeus) hesitating.

Sherlock nodded and he would deny it till the end of the world that he had let his gratitude and relief show in those moments, though the other Gods would say it other wise.

Before they were teleported, Mycroft spoke up. “I will get their by myself. You will probably need my men and John might need immediate medical attention.”

Sherlock nodded, first time truly appreciating the fact that his brother was the British Government.

He closed his eyes then as Hades’s loud clap thundered through the hall. A moment later when he opened his eyes he was standing beside a swimming pool. Thankfully they didn’t land right in it.

For a few a seconds after their arrival it was bone chillingly quiet. Then a door opened across from them.

John almost fell through it. Sherlock clenched his fists as he saw how much problem John had with supporting his own weight. His blogger’s breathing was shallow, broken ribs, maybe even a punctured lung. Blood was flowing freely from a deep wound on his head, concussion was likely. That stupid coat didn’t help much with his balance either.

“John.” He whispered as reassurance.

The said man’s eyes locked with his. He saw the relief there and strangely that calmed him too. John stagerd before them and Sherlock had to work hard to restrain himself and not to leap right next to him. John managed to stay on his feet and he straightened up too.

He didn’t say a word, he just pulled the big bulky coat apart in front of him and Sherlock had to swallow the cry of fear. Across John’s chest was a bomb strapped there neatly.

He heard Aphrodite growl behind him in anger as the door opened again, this time it was Moriarty stepping through.

He was smirking smugly as his eyes ran over them. Without warning Aphrodite shirked and lunged forward. However before she could reach the madman Moriarty threw out his hand and murmured a few words. There was loud boom, like gunfire and a purple light. It hit the Goddess right in the chest and with a scream which was cut half because suddenly she disappeared and only a faint lillac smoke remained in her place.

Sherlock looked back at John whose eyes were wide and glazed over probably trying to make sense of what he had just witnessed. Sherlock wanted to catch his eyes to send him a reassuring look at least, but Moriarty started to talk.

“Such a waste. She could have been useful.”

“You didn’t kill her.” Sherlock said because the way Moriarty was talking implied that he thought so.

Moriarty laughed like a hyena. “Oh I know, I just sent her into the Underworld. It will be a while till Hades finds her.”

Sherlock looked at him, trying to find anything which told him how could the man be so strong. Half gods weren’t supposed to do that.

“Oh, dear you really can’t figure it out can you.” He asked with feigned annoyance. ”The darkness Sherlock is so much powerful. The hidden powers… You have no idea.” He licked his lips in gusto.

“If you are so powerful why do you need to kill me?”

Moriarty shrugged. “Not boring. I could have done it long ago but there was nothing to get you where I wanted you.” He walked up to John and leaned against his ear. Both Sherlock and John stiffened. “Oh now, nooow thanks to Johnny boy I have you right where I want you to be.” He licked a stripe up on John’s face, the poor man tried to lean away, but Moriarty was holding him in place.

“Feelings Sherlock. You knew that they would cause your doom and yet you bowed to them. I am disappointed.” He stepped away from John and faced Sherlock again. “So disappointed.”

“Kill me then, but leave him alone.” Sherlock had to work hard not to sound too desperate.

“Wouldn’t that be ideal?” He asked, but shook his head. “Unfortunately I can’t do that, I just can’t.” And with those words he raised his hand and started to murmur then a green light was coming at Sherlock who was frozen to the spot.

“No!” He heard John scream and saw the ex soldier move with adrenalin fuelled speed and he jumped between the detective and the lightning. Sherlock instantly unfroze and reached to push John away but he was too late.

“John!” He closed his eyes as there was a big explosion which strangely didn’t through him back. He blindly reached out, afraid to look just yet.

“Sherlock?” He heard John’s weak voice and at that Sherlock’s eyes instantly snapped open.

John was standing there like moments before, but around him was a light blue shield, buzzing with energy.

“What-?” He asked. The only thing he could get out in his shock.

He looked at Moriarty who was standing there similar confused expression on his face. Then suddenly everything happened in a blur.

Heracles, protector of mankind, appeared out of nowhere, his eyes shining like the shield around John. Behind Moriarty with a loud thunder Zeus appeared. The half God turned around hastily and with wide eyes looked up to his king. Zeus raised his eyebrows in a mocking manner and threw a thunderbolt down between them. It exploded with a bright light and acting on instinct Sherlock grabbed John and pulled him against his chest to shield him away from it.

When they opened their eyes again, they were the only ones left. It looked like Hera made them get ott their asses and do something about the madman.

Sherlock pulled away and got to work on the bomb. As soon as it was off of John he slid it away from them. He was even fast enough that when he turned back he managed to catch John as he collapsed.

The doctor huddled against him and shook as the adrenalin left his body. Sherlock combed his fingers through his hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

After a while John spoke up. “So a half god, eh?” He asked and started to giggle. Sherlock couldn’t help it and joined in. Their laugh echoing in the deserted swimming pool.

After it was mostly out of their system Sherlock answered. “Yes, how did you know?”

John shrugged. “Moriarty talked while we were waiting. Is it, I mean, Is it true what he told me?”

Sherlock hugged John closer. “Probably, but we will go through it once you have gotten proper medical attention.” He heard sirens in the far distance. Good. Mycroft was close.

They were in silence for a few seconds then Sherlock broke it. He had to bring it up. “You could have, no, you would have died if that lightning hit you, John.”

“You would have died too, I couldn’t let that happen.” Sherlock looked at him with confusion, his eyes asking John silently. _Why? Why would he care about that?_ "Because I-" John took an as deep breath as he could, working himself up. “IloveyouSherlock.” He blurted it out in a rush.

Sherlock froze. _I love you Sherlock. I love you. Love. LOVE. John loved him. John Watson loved him back._ He was aware of John searching his face anxiously and he felt his chest fill up with warmth at the concern. He was just ecstatic. On impulse he leaned in and kissed John deeply. Memorising the texture of his lips, the taste. He became even more delighted when John kissed back. He felt unstoppable.

Far too soon they parted. He couldn’t help the stupid grin that made its way onto his face as they looked at each other. John was flushed and his eyes twinkled and they seamed to be a lighter blue, the small wrinkles disappeared and he appeared to be younger. Sherlock felt immensely proud that he was the cause of that.

“Does that mean that you love me too?” John asked cheekily.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and leaned closer. “Isn’t it obvious?” Although he couldn’t manage to say it with his usual arrogant tone due to the joy which was bubbling up his chest. He seriously considered calculating if there was any chance that he would explode from it.

John let out a chuckle and pulled him down. Just as their lips met the doors were pushed open and Mycroft and his men swarmed the place.

Everything was going to be alright, Sherlock thought as he held tightly onto John.

**Author's Note:**

> *Blunt: surname which means blond, stupid, dull
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback is welcomed as always. If you have time check out my other stories too.


End file.
